It All Started With A Dare
by xperfectlyximperfectx
Summary: Ariana and her best friend Danielle are going to see BTR at the concert in town, also they have meet and greet passes. What happens when Danielle dares Ariana to do something with her favorite member?


Today was the day. The day I have been looking forward to for a very long time. I was going to meet Big Time Rush. I wasn't going alone either, I was bringing my best friend Danielle along. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Ariana I am 19 years old, from Long Island, New York. I am an inspiring film and video editor, currently in college. I am about 5'4 and Im not the skinniest of people nor am I huge. So I guess I am in the middle. I have long brown hair with matching brown eyes. I deal with a lot of insecurities that I am still trying to overcome. I work a shit job at my local movie theatre to help me get by. Danielle and I are saying up money to try and get our own place.

"I cant wait to fucking hug James, he is just so sexy!" Danielle said with excitement as we drove in the car with their songs playing on shuffle from my iPod.

"I cant wait to fucking see Kendall! If he asked me to do anything, ANYTHING I fucking would!"

"Ariana, No you wouldn't. Your still a virgin you wouldn't want to have your first time be with some teen heart throb."

"If it was Kendall Schmidt I fucking would." Danielle and I bickered as I drove, we were pulling into the parking lot.

"Fine then Ariana I dare you to say something." Danielle said to me with a smirk on her face.

"What, dare me to do what?"

"I dare you to tell Kendall that you are a virgin who is longing to lose her V-card and want to give it up to him."

"I cant do that he'll think im insane!" I yelled to her.

"You have too, I dare you."

Danielle always got me to do stupid dare's I could never turn them down.

"We'll see."

"You're saying it to him I don't care. Like think about it Ariana what if he's like "Yeah of course I always love free pussy!" you never know!"

"Danielle you are crazy. Can we just go inside the venue."

"Helll yeahhhh!"

Danielle and I got out of the car and walked our way towards the entrance. We got on line for the VIP meet and greets. We were the last ones which I didn't mind at all cause then that meant I'd be able to spend more time with Kendall!

"So we're getting close Ariana, are you gonna say it?"

"NO Danielle."

"Why not it would be fun!?"

"It would be embarrassing! Plus even if he would never go for a girl like me."

"Girl like you how?"

"You know Danielle, like Im not really pretty and skinny. My scars are not attractive. He could get any girl that he would want why would he want me?"

"Ari I know you hate your scars and I know they make you feel ugly but they don't. Well if anything was to happen he would be stupid to turn you down."

We got closer and closer and before I knew it we were next. Danielle was flipping out over James. The girls in front of us said there goodbyes to the boys and walked away. The boys turned to us and I just froze. I couldn't move. He was just so perfect in person! Danielle was already hugging Logan. Once they separated Logan saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey there, Im Logan you seem nervous, don't be we don't bite. What's your name?" "Uhh Ariana." We hugged. "Well its nice to meet you." He said as he took my hand and walked me over to the rest of them. Danielle has already hugged all of them and all up on James.

"Hey guys this is Ariana, she is a little nervous." Logan introduced me.

"Don't worry there is nothing to be nervous about." Carlos said to me. Then he hugged me then I hugged James and then I turned to Kendall. I froze.

"What I cant get a hug?" Kendall asked pretending to be all sad.

"No Kendall its not that, its just see loves you so much. She actually has something she wants to ask you." Danielle said. I looked at her like I wanted to kill her. She has to be kidding me.

"Well if you love me so much then hug me!" Kendall said with I huge smile on his face as he attacked me with a hug. It was the best hug of my life.

" What do you have to ask me?" He asked once we separated. I looked at Danielle who was next to James and Logan. I gave her a "Im going to fucking kill you look."

"Ohh she does not look happy with you!" Carlos said while laughing.

"I uh umm I just."

"Oh come on Ariana spit it out!" Danielle yelled.

"I was wondering if I could be your Worldwide girl, I know the odds are slim but please." I spit out quickly and put a hug smile on my face. Danielle just gave me a death glare.

"Well you know I pick the girl once Im on stage so its fair, but I'll think about it." Kendall said as he put his arm around me.

"Okay that's fair." I answered

"So how old are you girls?" James asked us.

"19" We both said at the same time, we all laughed.

"And your names are Ariana and…" Logan asked as he pointed to Danielle.

"Oh haha Im Danielle."

"Well Ariana and Danielle would you guys like to take a picture with us?"

"Of course!" We both said at the same time.

As I went to pose for the photo Kendall wouldn't let me walk away.

"Im your favorite you'll be next to me for the picture." He said with the most adorable smile on his face. This boy had me in. We smiled and the picture was taken.

"Can we get solos with you guys too?" Danielle asked

"Of course!" I stepped to the side and let her have her moment. She stood in between Carlos and James with Logan and Kendall on the outside of them. Her and James were hugging each other. It was totally adorable.

"Come on Ariana!" Kendall said grabbing my hand. He positioned the photo that he and I were next to each other and the others around us. It was a total cute photo.

"Where are you guys sitting so I know for when Im looking for Worldwide." Kendall asked me.

"Actually we have really good seats. We are the second row, center."

"Okay awesome Ill make sure to look!"

"Bye guys thanks so much!" Danielle said hugging them again one last time.

"Bye it was really awesome thanks!" I said as I hugged them.

"Bye girls." They said as we parted. We picked up our autograph posters that they signed once they found out what our names were. Danielle's said To Danielle Thanks for being an awesome Rusher! Then all of their signatures. Mine was a bit different. To Ariana Thanks for all the support, we couldn't do it without you! Then all of their signatures, but by Kendall's name he drew a heart.

"See Ariana I told you he would fuck you!" Danielle said all excitedly as we sat in out seat waiting for the show.

"Danielle he only did that cause he knows that he's my favorite, he's just being the dorky flirt that he is."

"Oh please Ariana you didn't see the way that boy looked at you."

"Oh My God really Danielle, your not just being an ass!?" I ask her all excitedly.

"No I swear! Why didn't you go along with the dare!?"

"Because that's crazy Danielle!"

"If you get picked for Worldwide you have to give him your number though! I dare you!"

"Fine that I will do!" I agreed to it cause I knew there would be no way I'd get picked.

"Write it down now so you have it in your pocket if it happens!" I wrote my number down on some scrap paper I found in my purse and put it in my pocket. Once I did that the lights went off and the crowd started to cheer!

Danielle and I were total fangirling until they came out! They started with Elevate and by the second chorus Kendall found us. He pointed at me and winked! I hoped Danielle didn't see but then I felt a slap on my arm.

"Ariana he just winked at you !"

"He could be winking to anyone!"

"NO ! It was you ! And he pointed too!" Danielle yelled over the music.

We continued to sing along with the music and have a great time singing and dancing. There were so many times when Kendall would look at me and smile. It was slowly killing me.

It soon came to the part for worldwide, as the boys were talking to about it and the girls cheered Danielle was yelling in my ear.

"He's so going to pick you! I see it! He keeps staring at you!"

Before I knew it Kendall looked at me and pointed.

"You, Ariana yes come on up." He said into his mic. Was this really happening to me. This was a dream come true!

"Ariana remember the dare!" Danielle yelled as I walked up the stairs! I looked at her and smiled! Kendall grabbed my hand and took me to my seat.

"Well everyone this is my friend Ariana, I met her earlier at the meet and greet. She asked if she could be my worldwide girl. I saw he jumping dancing having fun through the whole show so far I had to pick her! Everybody give it up for Ariana!" The crowd screamed and I just simply waved.

The boys sang and it sounded amazing. Kendall put his arm around me and kissed me on my check. It was fucking amazing. He sounded so beautiful as he sang and looked me in the eyes. Oh he had me melting! Sadly it came to an end and I had to go back to my seat… when I stood up I saw Danielle yelling and jumping. I thought for a second and reached in my pocket.

"Hey Kendall, thank you so much for this!" I yelled over the loud crowd into his ear.

"Oh, it was actually my pleasure!"

"Here take this! Bye." I handed him the paper gave him a quick hug and walked away. I turned back and saw him open the paper and smile down at it. He looked back up looked at me quick smiled, winked. Then ran where he needed to be.

"Miss can you please hurry up." One of the big body guards said to me.

"Oh Yes, Im sorry!" I ran down the steps and back to my seat where Danielle and I had a total scream-fest!


End file.
